User blog:Runaway3D/Run Comix 2
Welcome back to Run Comix, Volume 2. Last time, we heard the tale of the Merchant and his glory days, as well as the Skater having a pretty tough time and how the Jester found the Turtle! Now, do you want some totally unrelated comics that NintendoPanda101 and I cooked up because we were bored? Here they are! Whether You Like It or Not It would seem that the Scientist has found something that would occupy his time for the remainder of the year. Fortunately, he has an employee that has been there before. The Angel, who got rid of the angel getup to forget the two years spent in the tunnels, refuses to go. However, the Scientist has the final say on whether or not he goes. ... So, there's little to no decision. Whatever, maybe there's a chance the Angel will finally be deemed as a hero. The angel getup at this point is really old, but no other options are available to him at the moment. Might as well suit up for another adventure. by NintendoPanda101 and drawn by Beans!? The King's Fatal End (Murder Games) Murder Games. What a sport. The King finds his time to shine and truly be a king instead of just an actor. On his way to his final 15 seconds, he has lost his robe and gotten into tough fights. Thankfully, he's a skilled swordsman, but he unfortunately lost his maginficent robe. After slicing the second unfortunate alien in two, the King has grown a lot of confidence in himself, and suspects he will rule the land once and for all. Not if a cliff above a bunch of sharp rocks had a say in it. on NintendoPanda101's Murder Games and drawn by Beans!? The Big Kaboom You are a young alien exploring the tunnels that connect to your home planet. You brought your trusty backpack with you. It mostly has all your school things, along with any snacks and entertainment to keep you sane. One thing one might not know, is that you have a spectacular invention within your backpack. It's experimental, and someone else has mostly helped you build it, but it's yours to use after figuring it out. You run along a tunnel and decide to activate the device. All things go according to plan, until the most unexpected thing to happen, happened. Your backpack snapped off from its straps. It flies off with all your important things inside. Such as textbooks, notes, power cells, magazines held for a friend, etc. The landing hurts, but you get up, and stare out to the endless abyss of space as you see your backpack fly across, making so many rapid movements by responding to random tunnel gravity. Eventually it explodes, like really. All your life's work has been stored inside there, and you made the mistake of putting the experiemtal device inside. Congratulations, you lost everything. Zombie Origins The Cook: Ey, Zombs, if ye don't mind me askin', what in the stars happened to ya? The Zombie: *sigh* It's fine, I'll explain. I used to help the Scientist in his experiments and creations way back when as a tester. At some point 3 years ago, there was a mistake that would end up inflicting a major injury. At that moment, I became badly mutilated. At first, the Government attempted to cover me up, but everyone accepted my incident as an accident. Everyone would always stay away from me, put people like the Caveman made sure that my sanity wasn't at an all time low, to say the least. *sigh* I miss my jacket. Got it from my father as a gift for my 18th birthday, never took it off ever since then. Besides, cleaning that is. *sigh* Cook: Dear Raptor Jesus. and script by NintendoPanda101. That's it for this volume. We definitely added a lot, even in times where it didn't feel like it. Hope you enjoyed! Category:Blog posts